The Life Of Kaoru my style
by racoongirl
Summary: This is my twited version of Kaoru's childhood


A/N First try. Don't hurt me people! A.K.A. no flames attached! ALL YOU EVIL PEOPLE…I mean all you kind, sweet, lovable, too good to flame me people.

Disclaimer: If I owned RK I would not have to only dream of Kenshin and Kaoru

Together!

ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE…

It was a normal day at the Kamiya Dojo. Megumi was hanging on Kenshin, Kenshin was acting dense, Kaoru was yelling at Megumi, Megumi was yelling back, and every one else was mildly amused.

"Kaoru, you stupid raccoon. You've had it easy, while us adults know what pain is like." Megumi sniffed.

To everyone's surprise Kaoru was silent. Her bangs hid her eyes

from view.

"Well Raccoon-Girl, speak up." Megumi taunted, her smirk growing. Kaoru

looked at Megumi, her eyes like ice.

"Tell me, Miss Megumi, what do you know about me?" Kaoru asked, her words as

icy as her eyes.

Megumi looked at Kaoru in shock. Megumi opened and closed her mouth, no sound coming out.

" That's what I thought. None of you know anything about me." Kaoru said quietly, getting up.

The shoji door opened and closed with a click. Sano was the one to break the silence that ceased thee group.

"Looks like I'll be the one to voice what everyone's thinking. Do you think Jou-Chan had it as hard as the rest of us?

"S-S-Sano. What did you just say?" Yahiko asked.

"I was thinking-" Sano began.

"Right there! Sano was thinking, he was actually thinking!"

"Ho ho ho. You're right. Don't hurt yourself, Rooster."

"Shut up Megumi. I resent that, I am smart!" Sano yelled.

"Sano, not to be rude but…" Kenshin said while waving a peace gesture.

"Kenshin you are supposed to be on my side." Sano hissed angrily.

::BAM::

"You idiot! You hurt Sir-Ken!" Megumi yelled.

"He took your side so I had to teach him a lesson."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yawn**

Sano grinned sheepishly. "Umm…tired."

"Let's go Rooster."

"I'm not a rooster you evil fox." Sano mumbled. Humph.

"Come on."

"Ouch! Let go of my ear, Megumi!"

"Ho ho ho. Bye!" They watched the two leave.

After a moment of silence, Yahiko spoke up. "Man, love really hurts."

"I know, neither will admit it though."

"Yah." Yahiko got an evil grin on his face. "It's kind of like you and Kaoru."

"Yah…oro, Yahiko." Kenshin whined.

"Hee hee. Gotcha. Good night Kenshin." And with that, Yahiko fled from the room.

'Must not kill Yahiko. Must not hurt Yahiko …much!' Kenshin thought angrily.

Kaoru was in her room, memories seeping into her mind. 'I hate night. Bad memories surface. I hate it!' She curled up into a ball, shut her eyes tight, and wrapped her arms around herself. 'It's going to be a long night.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEMORY/FLASHBACK/DREAM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Yelled a 13-year old Kaoru.

"What's the matter? Can't you handle a little pain?" Her older brother asked. He laughed and twisted Kaoru's arm behind her back and slammed her into a wall. Tears pricked Kaoru's eyes, but she was too stubborn to let them fall.

"Help me! Stop! Plea-" A hand flew to her mouth and silenced the rest of her plea.

"What's going on back there!"?

"Oh no, police!" Her brother dashed off, giving her a final kick in the side as he ran. Kaoru slumped to the ground, exhausted. She could here footsteps, and saw some one standing above her before the world went black.

A good while later, she woke up and looked around groggily. Oh no, she was home.

She could here some one talking.

"….Her fault." My brother's voice.

"Okay dear, we understand." It was Mom's voice. She saw them walk towards her.

" What?" A warning bell went off in her head.

" Hello. Do you mind telling us why a police officer dropped you off because he found you unconscious in an alley?" Her mom questioned.

"Umm…." Her brain was so foggy she couldn't remember.

"Well. We wanted your explanation before we beat you. Oh well." Her father pulled out a chain blade. (Kind of like Kohaku's weapon from Inuyasha.) He started to come toward her.

"Mamaru, Sinca, Hold her down!" Her mom ordered.

The more her dad hit her, the more she cried out. Soon she was covered in blood. When her father stopped and her brothers let go of her, she fell to the ground and drifted unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END FLASHBACK/ MEMORY/ DREAM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up in a cold sweat. 'So much for an easy life' She thought bitterly. Kaoru got up, deciding the best route was to get some tea and calm down. She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her and walked down the hall. Kaoru went into the kitchen and fixed herself tea. Thoughts plagued the girl's mind, questions from her childhood, unanswered. She finished her tea and went to bed.

Kenshin sighed, 'Sleep, I need sleep!' He tossed and turned. It was a miserable night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Yahiko's corner however, he was sprawled out sideways on his futon snoring like a freight train.

--------------A/N ---------------------------------------------------------------------

I repeat… DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!

I kind of messed up on the beginning. I love any one who bothers to R&R.

Please push the pretty purple button and tell me what you think.


End file.
